I dream of Sweeney
by SweeneysLuckyCoin
Summary: 'Sweeney noticed her freckled face glowing under the moon...and in that moment she was bliss.' He had given his coin back to Laura, does she owe him? Can a body be an offering to The Magical folk? This is just some fun I had with Mad Sweeney/Laura moon, hope you enjoy this story.


I dream of Sweeney

Laura Moon laid back in the passenger seat of a stolen ice cream van, she rested a hand on her chest, her other hand holding a half burnt cigarette, the ash long, and it fell onto the car floor carpet. She watched the moon float by the car window and she thought of her husband..ex husband? Shadow..

The front drivers door opening snapped her back to reality, and she tossed out her cigarette, by at this point was burnt down to a butt. The brunette sat up slowly, in front of her was the tall, gingered man, golden green eyes, and a partly scruffy orange beard. His face was cut up a bit, and he smelled of whiskey and cigarettes. Somehow the smell comforted the much smaller woman as all her other senses were dulled out.

''Miss me darlin'?'' Sweeney played as he got comfortable in the drivers seat, looking over and down at the petite blondish-brunette woman.

''Drink?'' He asked holding out a small silver, circular flask over to Laura. He lit a cigarette, and held his arm out the smashed up window making room for the smoke to escape. The van had been in rough shape but it still ran.

She gave Sweeney a face, and took his flask not saying a word. She gulped loudly. Laura had always been a drinker, but she couldn't taste it, nor feel it now. Gloom and anger floated over her, and Sweeney felt it, and smelled it thick in the air.

''Where did you go?'' She tucked her brunette hair behind her ears, and handed him his flask reaching for his cigarette as if asking for a drag. Her pale blue eyes looked up to meet his gaze, he looked away almost instantly.

He chuckled, baring his teeth. ''So you did miss me then love?''

''You're a moron'' Laura scoffed. The moist, cold air rolled inside the car, and she sat back into her chair. ''Hey, minge..'' She called, ''What happened earlier? I saw the white rabbit...then..like before.. Everything was spinning, and I heard a crunch, I knew I was dying again, why am I still here..Some kind of twisted joke if you ask me.'' She let out a small laugh, and took a drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke through her pale pink lips.

''You did die, think you'd be more grateful Dead wife.''

She scoffed once more and almost laughed. He returned a hiss her way, taking another swig of whiskey, watching as her pale freckled face turned to look out the window, he could never figure this one out. She was a wild card that's about all her knew.

''I brought you back, foolish as it was. My coin was pulled from that flat chest of yours as you flew through the windshield, that meat suit torn open, all your guts out for the birds to see.'' He laughed at himself, then went quiet for a moment.

''I like my tits, thanks.'' She pulled her sweater closed a bit tigher. ''So you gave the coin back to me...you really are a moron, aren't you?''

''Ai.'' He spoke. He remembered her as Essie, somehow he couldn't forget that maiden who brought him to the America's. She wasn't Laura, but the same soul remained, a lucky soul at that. Perhaps that's why Sweeney had always been fond of this bat shit crazy, black widow from the dead's soul.

Boldly, Sweeney reached out to pull open Laura's sweater, wanting to see her bare chest.

Laura raised a fist, and he pulled away quickly. She was small but packed a punch, and he wasn't looking for a fight tonight. 

''Your flesh tore open, Dead wife, I know a spell to fix that corpse of yours.'' He looked away from her, shrugging his shoulders and lighting up another cigarette. He inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes as he blew out the smoke. Laura opened her sweater to reveal her stitches wide open. Rib cage, and sown up belly exposed for the world to see.

'I am a corpse...' She thought to herself, and remembered how Sweeney told her she must of tasted like death, and that was why Shadow left.

''Maybe you prefer that look, i'm not judgin.'' He peeked over at her from under his cap and smirked.

''Just shut up and fix me.'' She said, taking off the jacket, turning to Mad Sweeney, her macabre body in front of him, the smell was overwhelming, but it phased the Leprechaun not, as he rested his cigarette in the ashtray.

His large hands reached towards her, he was surprisingly gentle as he brushed her brown locks from shoulders.

''Close your eyes.'' He spoke, and leaned in towards her ear.

''Believe in me''

Laura felt a warmth fall over her body, she felt Sweeney's hands and scruff roam down her neck, collar bone, and breasts. His large hands holding the skin of her torso together, he spoke some words she couldn't understand.

'Get your hands off me you ginger creep.' She wanted to yell and slap him, but she didn't move, or breathe.

In one sudden flash of pressure, her body was together again, every stitch back in its place, and she felt that dead heart in her chest suddenly pulse..

'warm' she thought, as she leaned into his hands and his body.

He looked awkward, but curious as he moved his hands from her breasts onto her shoulders tightly holding her up, he laughed a little, but nothing was funny in this moment. He was slightly worried he was going to be punched from the vehicle at any moment, but apologetically he stares at her nakedness.

''Oi, Laura?'' He spoke. It was the first time he used her name, his grip on her shoulders tightened as he pushed her back, giving them both some breathing room.

She quickly snapped to and looked up at him with an angry, and confused face.

''What the fuck was that?!'' She yelled at him, if she could cry, she would have been.

'don't look at me...don't look at me' Laura thought, as she shook slightly.

''Spell of binding, I brought your cells together again, Dead wife, Takes many moons to master that spell, and even still takes its toll..'' He spoke and picked up his half burned cigarette from the ashtray and took a long drag from it, he held his chin up proudly as he watched her in the corner of his eye, watching as she felt her hands, arms, and legs.

''Impressed?'' He sneered playfully.

''Then why'd you bring me back, why didn't you just let me rot on the road, and be a maggots breakfast?'' She had no expression, and neither did he.

''Because I owe you that much..'' He looked away for a moment, then back to her. ''Once you're resurrected, I expect my coin back. Only fair.'' He grinned wide, tilting his head to the side but his eyes where serious as they glittered with excitement.

There was a long moment of silence, Sweeney felt Laura's lips on his, and he didn't pull away, he pushed back into her mouth, teeth hitting hers, and giving her a taste of his lucky tongue.

He pushed her back into her seat, and leaned over her, her hands went up the back of his shirt as he laughed, his fingers resting under her chin, holding her lips up towards him.

''Looking to warm that body of yours are you love?'' He whispered into her mouth as she let out a small pant.

''Shut up, I owe you for bringing me back..that's it.''

She never felt like she owed his shit until now, he brought her back again, the least she could do it suck him off...or something.

''Than lets have our bodies do the talking, tell me what you want.'' Sweeney placed his hand onto her throat gently, before he squeezed. She could feel this...

''My spell will have you feeling well alive for a while, that's the heat your feeling below...Have you felt your own body since you've been back love?'' he moved down to her chest and bit onto her breasts like a hungry dog before he started licking and suckling on her perky pink toned nipples.

Laura let out a soft moan as he used and played with her small framed body. She was an offering to him, and he was going to take it.

He pressed his large hand to the front of her jeans, beginning to rub her, with his finger tips, then he'd run his hands down her inner thigh and back up to her belly where he kissed down her stitched up corpse, which wasn't as cold as before his spell.

''You like fucking the dead?'' Laura mocked and teased.

''Only if shes married.'' He played back as he pulled down her pants to her ankles, her big black boots she wore blocked him from taking her pants entirely off. He lifted her legs together and arched her back and began to lick at her now wet pussy. His tongue explored her parts, her tickled pink anus, and back to her lovely pink clit.

''Mmmm, my luck isn't so bad this evening.'' Sweeney smiled and reached down to grip onto his swollen member through his jeans, letting out a low groan. He tore off his jacket and shirt, peeling off his suspenders, and grinning at Laura like she was a piece of meat, fresh, red meat.

''Never thought i'd fuck a leprechaun...'' She looked down at his large hand pulling an even larger cock from his jeans. His largeness twitched and pulsed, a clear string of precum fell onto her and she felt it roll down her thigh and ass..

''I'm about to make you see a golden ray of light lass.'' He rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening, and watched her face light up. Magical creatures, have magical charm, and his charm was shining through, she took one big gasp as he plunged his large thick tip into her.

''Ahhh!'' She cried out and held onto Sweeney's neck as he went deeper into her.

''Never had it so big eh...don't worry there's more.'' And he fit his entire length inside of her.

Laura scratched and bit onto his neck, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as he began to fiercely fuck her. His thrusts were hard and deep, she heard the swooshing of her pussy as it tightened and loosened around him, enveloping him. She began to buck her hips with him.

''That's it lass, I feel that pussy of yours dripping around me, tightening and convulsing. Milking me for everything I've got, I love when you play submissive'' He was laughing more manic now, he could finish, and blow his load in her at any time, but he was playing with her, as she wanted.

In a quick and sudden movement, Sweeney had picked up Laura, and bent her over, her face down into the cars seat where his hand, full of her hair, held Laura. Then both hands gently brushed down her backside, he held her cheeks open, inspecting her from behind, she was totally exposed, and shut her eyes, letting him do as he pleases. 

'Magical folk are something aren't they...' Laura heard Sweeney's voice inside her mind..

''Sweeney...'' She called out his name.. ''Put it back inside me already.'' She looked over her shoulder at him.

''If you insist.'' He grinned and leaned up, her backside there for the taking, he put the tip of his hardness at her small pink opening.

''You said you liked anal sex, didn't ye love, well how about this''

And with that he slowly plunged into her, opening her, stretching her.

She laughed with him, manically. The sounds of their skin slapping together sent Sweeney into a frenzy, he was seeing red with delight and began to fuck her harder.

She somehow reached her arm backwards around his neck in an oddly loving embrace trying to kiss him, he was more interested at this momment in filling her up, filling up the yappy, bossy zombie girl, who had his luck in her belly.

Laura was screaming now, as he held onto her hips, sweat dripping from his face onto her back, she let out a large breath and her vagina walls tighten around Sweeney.

''Cummin are ya? oh ..oh oh..don't you feel nice. You're pussy feels like fucking heaven.'' He kissed the back of her neck before biting hard and keeping his grip with his teeth as he continues to thrust..

1..2..3...

''Ahh...fuck..'' He let out in a deep laughter, his cum shot into Laura's ass with power, she hadn't felt a cock twitching so much inside her ass in her life. And she loved anal, this was the first time she had an orgasm from it.

Mad Sweeney slowly pulled himself from her, and sat back into his seat lighting up two cigarettes, handing one out to Laura. She turned around and sat up, her nakedness glimmered from the moonlight, almost sparkling. Sweeney's spell had rejuvenated her for the time being. She took the cigarette and grinned at him wide, he returned the manic grin as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Laura lifted the back of her seat up, and leaned back into it.

Sweeney was more relaxed now that the sexual tension was dealt with, he couldn't deny he'd been wanting to stuff some of her holes since he first saw her..

He tossed his butt from the drivers side of the van, looked over at Laura, and reached a hand out to stroke her cold cheek, his eyes looked curious, like he wanted to say  
or ask something, but he didn't and turned away.

Laura pulled up her pants and pulled her shirt over her head.

''Well lets get a move on, we're already way behind.'' She kicked her feet up and looked out the window aloof.

''Yes princess..'' Sweeney said mockingly and grinned at her, she grinned back and pressed the radio on, and began to hum along with the song.

''I love the velvet underground'' She said continuing to hum.


End file.
